What Happened?
by Rukiyo
Summary: AU. Tsuna returns to Namimori at age 16. He lived in Namimori until he was 5. Now, back in Namimori, it feels... different? What's going on? WHAT HAPPENED HERE? Pairings? Undecided, request?


WELL. I just felt like writing something like this. This is just for my sudden inspiration burst... nothing special.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR.**

* * *

Tsuna sat quietly in a car, watching the trees and clouds as they passed by.

"Namimori hasn't changed," Tsuna's mother, Nana, mused in the front passenger seat.

Tsuna felt nostalgia as he watched them pass some more trees and then an open field appeared. A small smile graced his lips. "Nope. It hasn't." He said this in a whisper.

The Sawada family had moved away from Namimori a few years ago and once again, moving back to the town. Tsuna pondered what the town was like now. Before they moved, he was always alone, except for a few of his friends, though, he had forgotten their names, and they were only little children last time they met. He remembered nicknames he had for each other though.

Keshi-kun, Mu-kun, Kyou-kun, and… Goku-kun was it? He barely remembered their faces from the last time they spoke and played. Sawada Tsunayoshi was five at the time, he's sixteen now, enrolling in Namimori chuu as a third year.

"Okay! We're at our new home," Iemitsu said grinning as he stopped the car and stepped outside. They stood in front of a normal looking house with a red roof. It looked pretty much like any normal family's house. Tsuna smiled a little. Maybe a little like their old house in Namimori before they moved..? Tsuna opened the car door, slipping out from his seat after undoing his seat belt and slipping on his bag. He inhaled the fresh air of Namimori, different from the smell of Tokyo... maybe cleaner? Probably.

"Can I take a walk?" Tsuna asked. Nana smiled and nodded.

"Just be back before six," She told her son. He nodded and checking his watch. It was only two thirty. He reached into the back seat of the car and pulling out his cap. It had a design of a flame on the front, it was given to him a long time ago, and it's actually quite surprising how it still fits on his head. Tsuna slipped it over his unusual hair. He smiled. His hat… his bag… it was almost as if he never left Namimori at all. He walked down a path and looked around. The trees were still the same, the houses looked older though. Paint had changed too, he vaguely remembered a blue house, but he couldn't find it, but he did find a red one.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued to walk down the empty streets of Namimori. He took a deep breath. The streets were always quiet and empty… save for other occasions… It was different from the streets of Tokyo, which were mostly, if not always, busy. Tsuna stretched and looked down at his orange running shoes as he saw a baseball roll over and tap his shoe. Tsuna blinked and he saw a boy in a Namimori baseball uniform run over, waving his arm. Tsuna picked up the ball and tossed it over to the boy.

Said boy grinned. "You have a good arm!"

"Um… Thanks?" Tsuna asked, furrowing his brows. Did that mean he threw well…? The baseball player stared confusedly at Tsuna for a moment before he laughed.

"Have I met you before?" He asked.

"Um… I'm not sure," Tsuna replied, tilting his head to the side. "I lived in Namimori until I was about five… I've moved back here though. My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call me Tsuna… um…"

"I'm Yamamoto Takeshi," The baseball player said, grinning. He blinked for a moment. "Wait, did you say… Tsuna?"

The brunette blinked and slowly nodded. Yamamoto hummed in interest. "I feel like I've heard that name before… Oh well, so, Tsuna, do you like baseball?"

"It's… okay, although I'm not good at it," Tsuna said sheepishly. Yamamoto paused and mused for a moment.

"Interested in trying?"

Tsuna immediately shook his head. "I'll pass."

"Okay then!~" Yamamoto turned, about to leave before he paused. "Are you going to Namimori middle this year?"

"Yeah, I'm starting soon," Tsuna said.

"Oh? First year?" Yamamoto asked. Tsuna flushed and shook his head.

"T-third year!"

"Really? Haha, sorry," Yamamoto grinned apologetically. "I'm a third year in Namimori chuu too!"

"Seriously?" Tsuna asked. "Cool, then we'll see each other around." Tsuna smiled. Yamamoto grinned and nodded.

"Well, I need to get back to baseball practice; I'll see you around, bye Tsuna!"

"Bye." Tsuna waved and watched Yamamoto's form disappear into the distance. "He was… cheerful." Tsuna smiled a little. Now with Yamamoto gone, the street had gone silent once again. Tsuna frowned and then started humming a little tune as he walked once again. He saw Namimori middle, and continued to hum (the song would probably be… Tori no Uta). Tsuna suddenly felt something cold being pressed up against his throat.

"You, herbivore," A male voice growled. "Where did you hear that song?"

"H-h-hiee!" Tsuna would've jumped, it if hadn't been for the threatening steel. "I-It's just a song… I know."

Sharp eyes narrowed and the steel was pressed harder against Tsuna's windpipe. The male who was… attacking… him, had black hair and sharp grey eyes. He was dressed in… a school uniform? The weapons pressed against his throat were a pair of tonfas. "Don't lie."

"I-I'm not!" Tsuna squeaked. "I-I think one of my old f-friends taught m-me it!"

Suspicious, the older looking boy didn't move a bit before his weapons finally retreated and somehow disappeared. "I haven't seen you around here before. State your name."

"S-S-awada T-T-Tsunayoshi!" Tsuna managed to get out.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…," Hibari muttered. Tsuna shivered. Hibari looked at Tsuna strangely before taking a step back. "Hn, my name is Hibari Kyouya, I am the order in Namimori, I suggest you follow all the rules and dare not break them, or else you'll take it up with me. I am _far_ from gentle."

When Hibari turned on his heel and left, Tsuna immediately rushed home, running quickly. The second he reached home, he ran inside and let out shaky breath. WHAT HAD HAPPENED TO NAMIMORI!


End file.
